


The Perfect Proposal For Her

by rvaleardis



Series: Anthony and Penelope [8]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: The proposal scene of the work "Eloise!"
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: Anthony and Penelope [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145780
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	The Perfect Proposal For Her

**Author's Note:**

> A few of you requested the proposal of my previous work "Eloise!"
> 
> Here it is!
> 
> I hope you like it!

The night of the Eloise incident, as Penelope likes to call it, went by smoothly afterwards. Anthony left with some much needed information and Penelope felt less mortified. 

The next day, Eloise was going to be out all day and all night. She had to catch up on work for the upcoming trip.

Anthony took this opportunity to propose to Penelope. She had no idea that it was happening. He already had it pretty planned out, he just needed her ring size. Bless Eloise and her big mouth.

He had purchased the ring and was on the way to Eloise's apartment. Penelope was staying in tonight and was not expecting Anthony.

It was a simple proposal but he put his entire heart into it. He had gotten a list of her favorite poets and sentences of the poems were scattered on Penelope's bed with a few flower petals in between. 

He had the ring ready and wore his best suit. On a small table by her bed, there was champagne in ice, chocolate covered strawberries and two glasses.

Penelope was excited to have a calm night. She made her way up the stairs and thought about the previous night. She had spoken to Anthony and he didn't mention last night at all. She was relieved. They had been together almost a year and honestly he knew she wanted children but it was still slightly mortifying to have it said to him in such a manner.

To be honest, she was scared. Scared that he would run away. Their relationship was born out of a peculiar friendship. It started out as two broken hearts finding healing with each other. They had spent stolen moments in the night texting, speaking on the phone or even out stargazing. 

She brought out the best in him and he brought out the best in her. She wasn't shy or soft spoken around him. She spoke her part and was confident. 

He was soft and allowed his emotions to show around her. He was caring and loving. He thought he would never love again. He swore off love altogether but Penelope made him see what true love was. 

Penelope opened the door to the apartment and made her way to her bedroom.

She stopped and almost forgot to breathe when she saw what was waiting for her.

There stood Anthony, on one knee, and her room was decorated so beautifully! 

Anthony cleared his throat and spoke. 

"Penelope, you have taught me what true love is. You have shown me that I don't have to hide who I am or how I feel. You have also brought me down a peg or two which was, I'm sorry to say, much needed. 

I am completely, head over heels, heart wrenching, can't live without you, in love with you. 

Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He then took the ring and showed it to a most shocked and teary eyed Penelope. 

It was perfect, a classic diamond in the middle and small sapphires on each side.

She was certain her brain had given up on forming words. It was her heart who stepped in and allowed her to form a response.

All she could get out was a soft "Yes, of course I'll marry you." Which was more than enough to spring Anthony into action. 

He stood up and placed the ring on her trembling finger, then he cupped her face with his hands. He kissed her, softly and passionately at the same time. He showed her just how much he loved her through a kiss. 

They separated and he whispered "I love you more than there are stars in the universe."

She smiled and said "I love you more than there grains of sand in every corner of the world."

Suffice to say that they spent the night in engaged bliss. Projecting their love for each other in every way they could. Even both of their competitive streaks showed through as they tried to top who loved who the most.

It was one of the best nights of their life so far.

They had found their best friend in each other. Theirs is a marriage that is designed to last a lifetime. A love so pure and honest that it will stand the tests of time and of all life has to offer.


End file.
